Embodiments of the invention relate to determining relationships among entities. For example, embodiments of the invention relate to privacy enhanced identification of mutually friendly entities (e.g., friends). Embodiments also relate to privacy enhanced identification of collaborating and gathering entities. Embodiments relate to software-implemented behavioral analytics and involve event-driven observation and tracking of physical entities in order to flag occurrences of certain repeating entity behavior.
An entity may be any object, such as a person, place, thing, or event. Entity analytics systems attempt to identify two or more entities as related based on some features that the entities share. For example, two entities with the same address may be treated as related.